


Grip Me Tight and Raise Me From Perdition

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: Ever Grace Cromwell joins the Winchesters' fight against evil.





	

Ever woke at dawn with an uneasy feeling. Her hand slid to the knife she kept hidden under her pillow, though it was clear that nothing unexpected was in the room. The house was well-protected; it would take one hell of a something to get through its defenses.

She let go of the knife, grabbing her phone off the nightstand. One missed call from an unknown number. Whoever it was, they had left a message. She pressed a few buttons and held the phone up to her ear.

The words were garbled and hard to make out. Ever cranked the volume up as far as it could go. As she listened to the crackles and pops, she realized that something supernatural was interfering with the call. That wasn’t a good sign.

Slipping out of her bed, she ran into the living room, plugging the phone into her computer so she could amplify the sound, as well as record a copy just in case something happened to the original. When she hit the button to restart the message, she could make out what the caller was saying.

“Ever, it’s John. I don’t have much time. It’s after me. That means it might be after my boys, and it might be after you. Besides me, you know more about it than anybody else. I’m sorry I put you in danger. I never should have let you get involved in this. Be careful, Ever. Take care of yourself.”

Ever listened to the message two more times before trying to call John. He didn’t pick up, and she didn’t bother leaving a message. She knew him well enough to realize that he wasn’t going to talk to her again until he thought it was safe.

She set the phone down, collecting her thoughts. If John was right, and she was sure that he was, staying in one place for too long could be dangerous, and she didn’t want to bring any other hunters into the picture, which meant she couldn’t run to anywhere she knew. John wasn’t sure if Dean was in danger, and he’d never forgive her if she brought Dean into this and he wasn’t already involved. She knew that John had kept the information she’d found from Dean, so it was too much of a risk to assume anything else. She’d never even met Sam, so he had to know even less than Dean. She couldn’t rely on them. She’d have to look for John on her own.

Ever tapped a few keys on her computer, pulling up the latest files she had looked up for John. She remembered that he was working a case in California, but the details were hazy; it had been a few weeks since she had sent him the information. Setting everything to print, she moved back into the bedroom and began to pack a bag.

She was going on her first hunt.


End file.
